His Love For Her
by Isy-Potter
Summary: Ron destroyed everything. Hermione. Harry. And half of England. But now he can go back, to change it before it happened. To when he only worried about his Potions homework. To when he was 14. Will soon be re-written under new pen name (EmeraldEmbrace)
1. The Explosion

**This was originally a really long headcanon, but someone asked me to write a fan fiction about and, this was born :)**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**~Isy-Potter :) xx **

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take some one's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAR!"

How he wished he could go back to that moment and change it all. Never say another mean thing to her again. Never hurt her feelings again. Never watch her as she nearly got killed by the troll. Never watch her get Petrified by the Basilisk. Never watch her get sad over Crookshanks, or angry after the Yule Ball because of his stupid jealousy. Never watch her die.

It had started as one of the best nights of his life. They were together, playing the piano, while Harry was who knows where, doing who knows what. But then it all went downhill.

Hermione was just teaching him a particularly hard chord, when a silvery stag ran in. It was a Patronus. Harry's Patronus.

"Help! Death Eaters. Everywhere. I'm at Diagon Alley. Contact the Order."

As it faded away, he and Hermione looked at each other, and immediately set to work, Hermione casting Patronuses to everyone in the Order, telling them to get to Diagon Alley, and stop the attack before it got out of hand. While he was quickly grabbing everything they might need in an attack, their wands, swords, other weapons, healing equipment and Hermione's bag.

They apparated to Diagon Alley and found total chaos. It seems Harry had forgotten to mention Voldemort was there too, casting Killing Curses all over the place. All of this was happening while his eyes were focused on one man in front of him. Harry James Potter.

He and Hermione looked at each other and ran straight in to the chaos, with one idea in mind. They had to get to Harry.

Hermione had just finished off a particularly nasty Death Eater, which Ron had kept distracted, when they turned to find Harry and saw him still in front of Voldemort, tied up, no way to escape. And Voldemort had the Killing Curse on the tip of his tongue. He and Hermione ran, faster than they had ever run before, to get to their friend, to help him. But they were too late. Harry turned to look at them just before it struck, mouthing the words 'I love you both' before his eyes went blank, and he saw no more.

They had reached him now, and Hermione ran to Harry, praying, just as he was, that he was still alive. But he wasn't. He was dead. He kept his eyes on the one that caused it, though. The one that had caused his best friend and the entire Wizarding World so much pain. Voldemort.

"How does it feel, to have your best friend die, right before your eyes, knowing you could have stopped it, but you were too weak?"

He knew Voldemort was taunting him, trying to make him angry, but for once, it didn't work. He felt only empty. He felt no pain, or anger. Not yet. It would come, of course, but at the moment... Nothing. Hermione didn't have the same blank feeling though.

" YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! THIS IS NOT OUR FAULT! IT IS YOURS!"

With each step she had gotten closer to Voldemort, with each step she had gotten closer to her death, she just didn't know it, but Voldemort did.

" Oh my little Mudblood, it is your fault if only you and the blood traitor had been faster, he wouldn't have died, oh well, let us see if he can do anything now, shall we?"

And before anyone had even absorbed what he said, the Killing Curse had hit Hermione with no opportunity for her to dodge. She had been too close to him.  
>Now. Now he felt anger.<p>

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and at that moment, an explosion of magic so large swept through Diagon Alley, ripping apart every living creature nearby. All the Order. All the Death Eaters. Voldemort. They had all died. They had all been slowly and painfully crushed, torn and broken until they could stand it no more. Until only one man was left.

Ron Weasley was alone in the world.

**This is my first fan fiction, so ways to improve would be appreciated, but please don't be mean (: Please read and review 3**


	2. The Necklace and the Ring

He stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes, staring at the wreckage all around him. The wreckage that held the dead bodies of all his friends and family. The wreckage he had caused.

He couldn't believe it.

Gone.

All of them.

Gone forever.

And he had done it.

Not Voldemort. Not his Death Eaters.

But him.

Then it all came rushing back, gone was the blank feeling he so wished he still felt. Now he felt only pain. Pain. And anger. The anger coursed through his veins. Anger at Voldemort, for killing his friends, anger at Hermione, Harry, and all his family, for leaving him alone in the world.

But most of all, anger at himself. For letting his magic get out of hand and killing them all, along with demolishing half of England. He couldn't stay here. He had to get out. He felt as if he was being suffocated by the weight of so many deaths on his shoulders. He had to leave.

But not without saying goodbye.

He started with Percy, he had re-joined their family at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, after Dumbledore's death, and had come to be a powerful ally, as a spy in the Ministry, but now he was gone.

Next he went to Bill, who had quit his job at Gringotts, and become one of their most powerful fighters, although he was always best at breaking the wards around Death Eater training camps.

Then on to Charlie, who had trained around one hundred and twenty-five dragons to completely destroy Death-Eater camps after Bill had broken the wards. They were such a formidable team that even those in the Inner-Circle avoided them as much as possible.

Soon after he found Fred and George, lying side by side. They had stopped selling joke items in their shop and started to sell items of protection, while at the same time, making things for the Order that completely eradicated large groups of Death Eaters, while making sure no one else was hurt in the blasts.

Then he found his parents, who had also died together, trying in vain to protect Ginny's body from harm, even though there was no soul left in it, for she had fallen from a Killing Curse seconds before Harry. At least she hadn't suffered any pain.

And finally, he went to Harry and Hermione, his two best friends. The three of them had done everything together, ever since they fought that troll, way back on Halloween in their first year. And now, the two of them had died together as well, leaving the third member of the Golden Trio alone.

Ron turned to Harry first.

"Harry..." Ron choked as he held back the tears that had been threatening to fall the whole time he said goodbye. "You're supposed to be my best friend, how could you leave me? First Gin, then you, then Hermione and then everyone else? How could you? Now I'm all alone, mate. I have nothing left to live for, and I'll be joining you in the afterlife soon, but I thought I'd say goodbye in case we… y'know… don't end up in the same… place… I mean, after everything I just did, after everyone I just killed… how could I possibly be going up there with you? Because I know you went to Heaven, mate, how could you not? All you ever did was be kind and brave and loyal, even when I was a complete and utter git. Like when you were entered in to the Tri-Wizard Tournament… I should have believed you, why would you lie? But I was stupid, and jealous, and a prick and I can only hope you'll forgive me for being so horrid, at a time when you needed me most.

"I hope my family and I made you feel welcome whenever you came round. You know, I never thought I had 5 brothers; I always knew I had 6. I love you, man, and you will always be my brother."

With that he turned away from the peaceful face of Harry Potter, and looked at Hermione Granger, his one true love.

"Hermione..." This time the tears he had so dearly tried to hold back began to fall, faster with each passing minute, as he looked upon the face of the women he held so close to his heart. "Hermione Jean Granger… I had always hoped to change your surname to Weasley. Have you join the family for real. Even though I know everyone else already thought of you as a sister, just as much as they all thought of Harry as a brother.

"I loved you from the moment I met you, your full, bouncy hair, your soft, sparkling brown eyes, your cherry red lips, but I never had the courage to tell you. Some Gryffindor I am. Instead I acted like a jerk and I am so, so sorry, 'Mia. But now it's too late. You're dead and it's all my fault! I could have-No. I _should_ have told you what Voldemort was going to do. I knew! I knew and- and I did nothing! The only time I've ever known something before you and I couldn't even put that knowledge to good use when it mattered most. I am so, so sorry.

"I know that you probably hate me now, I mean, I just killed so many innocent people, and if I hate myself then you, Harry, and everyone else should too. But even though you probably hate me, I still want you to know how much I love you. I love you more than life itself, 'Mia. That's why I'm going to kill myself. So I can join you. I love you, Hermione Granger, and I always will."

With that, Ron turned away, but stopped as a gleam of light coming from Hermione's chest caught his eye. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

It was the necklace he had given her for her 17th birthday back in 6th year. It had taken him months to save up enough and even then he had to ask harry for some help. But it was all worth it when he saw her face as she opened it. She had loved it and apparently had loved it to the end. For she had never taken it off.

It was quite a simple necklace, just an owl, made from white gold, with two mood stones as the eyes. But Wizarding mood stones are very different to muggle ones, as the wizard ones actually work and always have a partner, so half of the stone is a different colour, because it shows someone else's feelings.

He looked at the ring on his hand, the partner to her necklace, and examined the carving of the lion. He, harry and Ginny had been completely stunned that his animagus form had been a lion. But Hermione hadn't. She said she had always known he was the bravest of the four. Ever since he had sacrificed himself during the chess game in their first year.

You see, that's where he got the animal carvings from, their animagus forms. Harry was a Phoenix, because he was so light, and good; Ginny had been fox, because behind all her Gryffindor courage, she had been as sly as any Slytherin, he had been a lion, and the others all said it was because he was so brave, even Ginny had admitted to it, although rather begrudgingly; and Hermione had been an owl, always able to think on her toes, and the smartest of them all, which, they _all _knew.

He had been extremely surprised to find their two animagus forms on jewellery with matching mood stones. But he couldn't stop obsessing over them once he had seen them. He knew he had to get them both. They were perfect.

So, he saved up for months. He got a job from Fred and George, in secret, of course, for Hermione would have skinned him alive if she knew he had been helping them sell their products to the younger years.

He got a job over the summer which only Harry knew about, where he was selling brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

He even helped tutor some first and second years in some subjects, although not very much, as Hermione and Harry were much better teachers.

And finally her birthday had arrived, but he still didn't have enough, so he asked harry to lend him some. To his embarrassment. But harry had only smiled, like he knew why he was asking and said e could take as much as he needed, and some more if he wanted.

So he had done. And Hermione had loved it. And it was all worth it.

As he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he looked at the necklace around Hermione's neck, and he tucked it back into her top. But then he froze. He felt another chain. Hermione _never_ wore jewellery, the only thing he had ever seen her wear was the necklace he had gotten her, other than when they went to the Yule Ball, of course.

So what was this?

He pulled out the necklace and stared at it. Hope seeping through all of his shock and confusion at her having this with her. For he could go back. He could stop it from even happening…

For Ron Weasley was holding Britain's last Time Turner.

**This is quite a long chapter, and it took me ages to get it right, because I wanted to include all of their animagus forms and stuff, but I didn't want it to be too long, which I still think it I, but whatcha gonna do :/**

**Anyway, please, please, please review, I made me really happy to see my first reviewer.**

**nalia-san, thank you so so much, and thanks to everyone else who favourited the story, it really means a lot**

**~Isy-Potter**


	3. The Turns

**Just realised I forgot to do this for the other chapters so this one is multiplied by 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, only the plot, nothing more, nothing less**

**ruby2360: Really? To be honest I never wondered, it just came to me and as a sort of, spur of the moment type thin, I wrote this story**

**nalia-san: I actually wasn't sure where I was going to make Ron go back to, but you have just given me the best idea ever! Thank you so so much!**

**Whatweareafreaidof: Thanks! And this is a special Time Turner so he can go much further back than a normal one could :D**

**Winged Quill: Thanks! I look forward to writing for you :D**

Ron stared at the Time Turner for 10 minutes before his mind fully registered what it was and what he could do with it. And when he finally did, he felt like he could whoop with joy! In fact he did.

Several times.

He could change it!

All he had to do was go back a few hours and he could save them all!

He had to go now.

What had Harry and Hermione said when they used a Time Turner back in third year?

1 turn=1 hour…

Right?

So if he went back 3 hours, he would have enough time to set up a few self-timing wards Bill had taught him that would prevent anyone with a Dark Mark using magic for an hour in a particular area. It was very helpful when in a long battle but was otherwise useless as it was very magically draining and it takes 2 ½ hours before it actually works and by then the Death Eaters were usually gone.

As Ron thought about it, he realised he should collect all of their weapons, Hermione's bag, and anything else that could prove to be useful, just in case the wards were faulty and the Death Eaters could use magic, or even if they knew how to use a sword or bow or anything that could hurt anyone.

"Well" Ron thought after gathering everything he could need. "That took much less time than expected. Thank Merlin for Summoning Charms."

"So, three turns." This time Ron spoke aloud, even thought there was no one around for miles who could hear him.

As soon as he finished the three turns he knew something was wrong.

Although he had never used a Time Turner he was certain that you weren't supposed to have the feeling of being suffocated.

As a bell tower in the distance chimed 15 (1) times; Ron Weasley's last conscious thought was that it was 3 o'clock.

On Christmas Day.

**Can any of you tell me if I got it wrong or not? Because I'm not sure whether its 3 or 15 and wherever I looked it didn't say :/ Please tell me if I got it wrong **

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy and couldn't get on the computer loads. I'm also very sorry this is such a short chapter, but I have the next one already written and all I need to do now is copy it on to the computer. And the part about him collecting his things is not completely useless, although it could be left out if I wanted.**

**Please, please, please review, every single one that I get makes me really happy **

**~Isy-Potter**


	4. The Note

**Just so you know, Ron has just come back in time from the very end of the year 1997, what would be their last year at Hogwarts, sorry if I caused any confusion **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else is owned by JK Rowling, our Queen3**

Ron groaned as he sat up. His head felt like it was on fire! But, after being on the run for so long, he had learnt never to try to remember what was happening while your enemy could be casting a spell at you. So, he sat up very quickly, before realising that wasn't the best idea and that he was definitely not in any immediate danger. So he observed where he was whilst lying down.

There was white. Everywhere. His first thought was the hospital wing at Hogwarts before he realised it was much too cold and that he was outside. And all the white stuff was snow.

"Are you alright, mate?"

At the familiar voice, Ron turned and saw his best friend, Harry.

His first thoughts were that of extreme elation, and as his face broke out into a large grin, he thought, "It worked! I've gone back in time!"

But then he became confused.

Why did Harry look 14?

And that was when he realised where he was. He was on the Hogwarts grounds. A little while away he could see 16 year old versions of Fred and George and even a 13 year old Ginny before she looked at her wrist, gave a rather high-pitched squeal and rushed off to do something else.

Now he was even more confused. But then he felt an intense throbbing in his hand. He looked at it and saw it was covered in glass and blood. And the glass was from the now broken Time Turner.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" he muttered to himself. "What happened to it? It's not meant to break! Hermione's going to kill me… wait. What's that piece of parchment?"

For there was a folded piece of 'Scrivenshafts Finest Parchment' sitting near the broken remains of the Time Turner.

Ron opened it out and saw a note from his love, Hermione.

My dearest Ron,

If you are reading this, you have used my Time Turner because you lost everything. I know because I cast a spell on it that will make it so it only appears to you when you have nothing left to live for. It's quite an interesting spell; I found it in 'Spells for Those with Nothing Left'. Sorry, I'm getting off topic."

Ron stopped reading for a moment to chuckle at the attitude of his soul mate. "She never changed" he thought with a grin as he carried on reading.

"Anyway, this Time Turner is no ordinary one, as you may have guessed, because instead of going back hours, it goes back years. I only hope you didn't go back to when you were a baby, which would have been rather awkward. Im rambling again, sorry.

What I really want you to know, Ron, is that I love you, I always have, I always will. Ever since I saw you on back in first year on the train, I knew you were the one for me; and when I was 14, I realised that I need you more than anything in the world. Those times we spent fighting were torture, and I am truly sorry.

I only hope that now you know how I always have and always will feel, you will not ignore the past me for I could never dream of something as amazing as you loving me back, but please let me down gently. Wow. That sounded weird even to my ears."

Here, Ron would have laughed again, but he was still staring in shock at three words.

'I love you.'

Once Ron fully absorbed what Hermione had said, his face broke out in to the broadest smile he had ever worn. Which, while completely terrifying Harry, made him walk toward Ron to ask why he was so happy. When he suddenly stopped short at the strange sight before him.

Ron had jumped up and started to dance.

Now ever Fred and George were scared, had someone accidently hit their brother with a Cheering Charm? But then Ron stopped dancing and finished the letter, his heart breaking at the thought of his one true love thinking he liked her no more than as a friend. And as he read her parting words, he smiled and promised that things would be better this time.

He wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

Not on his watch.

**So, this chapter is a bit longer, it shows Ron going back in time to their fourth year, and please bear with me on this, but I'm having some writers block about what to do next so the next chapter might take a while **

**~Isy-Potter**


	5. The Friends And Family

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy lately but I promise I'll try to update quicker, although I may not be able to for a while Sorry!**

**Please review **

**~Isy-Potter**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything but the plot, everything else is owned by the one and only, JK Rowling**

Ron turned to Harry with a large smile on his face as he took in the fact that he was still here, still young and innocent, still relatively free from the threat of Voldemort, because Harry could never totally be free, not even when Voldemort dies, he will still be haunted by what he had lost, and it hurt Ron that he couldn't do anything for his best friend.

But he could.

If this was his Fourth year, like he thought, it meant Cedric was still alive, and so was Sirius, and if he could just prevent those deaths, maybe he could prevent some of the sadness his best friend had experienced.

Maybe he could stop his eyes getting so haunted.

'_Stop getting so distracted!' _Ron chastised himself_. 'Your best friend who just died is actually alive and looking really freaked out at the moment, you need to do something!'_

"So," Ron said, turning to Harry, "What's up, mate. You look like you've seen a ghost! Only... worse... because... we see ghosts every day... yeah... so not like you've seen a ghost at all... worse than that... yeah..."

Here, Harry burst out laughing while the back of Ron's neck turned red at an alarming rate. But Harry took no notice of this as he let out some of the tension he had just felt by making fun of his friend.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said, wiping his eyes as he finished laughing, "It's just... you were acting so... weird, like you were smiling like a maniac, and then you started reading this note that appeared from nowhere, and you started dancing, and you seem to have still not noticed your bleeding hand, I mean really? We need to get you to the Hospital Wing before the Ball tonight."

"He he," Ron laughed nervously, realizing he would really need to stop acting so strange and like he had been a part of a war, because his 14 year old self hadn't, and his 14 year old self would have freaked out at a bleeding hand.

Wait-did he just say Ball?

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! It was Christmas when I left! Bloody hell! Now I need to deal with Hermione and Krum! Dammit'_

Ron knew he was being an idiot, Hermione had said she was in love with him, right? So she probably didn't even like Krum that much! But he still felt annoyed that he would have to watch them be all lovey-dovey again. Eugh. It was sick.

But he wouldn't act jealous. No. He wouldn't hurt Hermione like that again. Not after what had happened last time. No, he would act like a gentleman, perhaps ask her for a few dances but most of his time would be spent with Padma, because he didn't want to ignore her again, it just wouldn't be fair on her.

Oh crap. He was getting off topic again.

"Er... yeah mate, let's go now, wouldn't want to dance with blood flying everywhere" Ron laughed nervously but Harry didn't notice his friends' hesitancy as he joined in.

"Yeah, let's go now."

As they walked back to the castle, they were stopped by Fred and George, who also wanted to know what, was going on, because their brother should have been freaking out. And he wasn't. And that scared them.

"Hey Ron-"

"And Harry-"

"We'd like to ask you-"

"If you could be so kind as to tell us,-"

"Your brothers-"

"Your friends-"

"Your strongholds-"

"Your back-up-"

"The ones you count on for everything-"

"The ones you cherish more-"

"ALRIGHT! We get it. What do you want?" Ron asked. But he wasn't angry, like he used to be, he was merely filled with joy at the fact that his brothers were alive, and that he would hear their annoying ways of speech for many years to come.

"We want to know where you're going, in case you haven't noticed, we were just in the middle of a snowball fight," George explained slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"In case you haven't noticed, my hand is bleeding in an alarming fashion, and if it is not soon looked upon, anything could happen. I could be chased by a Hippogriff, or eaten by a Mountain Troll. Who knows? Maybe even kissed by a unicorn."

Now Ron knew he was being stupid, but he wanted to see what Fred and George said about it, it was so unlike him at this age that he wanted to know how they would react.

At first they just stood there, staring, with parted lips and slightly bulging eyes, but then they got over their shock, and tried to come up with a witty response to their brothers... odd statement.

"Well, brother-"

"You had better-"

"Go and get that-"

"Looked at. I'm-"

"Sure Madame Pompfrey-"

"Will be happy-"

"To look at it for-"

"You, but you had-"

"Better hurry up because-"

"We sincerely want-"

"To get back-"

"To our snowball fight-"

"In which we were-"

"Thrashing you-"

"Destroying you-"

"Beating you-"

"Crushing you-"

"Murdering your spirits-"

"Making you cry from the pain-"

"Of losing to us-"

"And knowing you can never-"

"Ever-"

"Ever-"

"Ever! Beat us-"

"And we-"

"WE GET IT! We'll be back as soon as we get his hand patched up. Just... SHUT UP!"

This time Harry was the one who had spoken, obviously he still found it annoying, even if Ron was merely happy Fred and George were around to be able to make their stupid jokes.

"Later, guys" Ron laughed as he and Harry walked back towards the school.

**Once again, please, please, please review and I'm sorry I took so long in updating**


	6. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter even though I really want to D:**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office on Christmas day, marvelling at the sheer amount of books he had received this year, while not one person had gotten him what he truly wanted, a pair of thick, woolly socks. He remembered when he had told Harry Potter a few years ago that he saw himself holding a pair in the mirror of Erised. The year after that he had secretly hoped the young boy might give him a pair but alas, it was not meant to be.

The old headmaster was pulled out of his musing by an annoying ringing noise, coming from one of his many silver machines. This particular machine happened to be an extremely important one that, if it failed to work, could possibly affect the outcome of the upcoming war.

Now, Dumbledore certainly didn't know when the Dark Lord would come back, but he knew it would be sometime soon, if the recent events that had been occurring ever since a certain Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts had anything to do with it. The headmaster didn't blame Harry, far from it, but even he couldn't deny Lord Voldemort had been much more active in the past few years than during the whole time he was banished.

The machine monitored the prophecy. It told the former professor of Transfiguration if anyone had so much as looked at the small glass ball and ever since it had been made, it hadn't emitted any noise at all.

Until now.

Outwardly, Dumbledore was as calm as he had been before the machine had started whirring, but inside he was incredibly worried. It was only thanks to years of Occlumency that he managed to hide his true emotions. The old man was so worried because he knew it wouldn't be so loud unless something incredibly important had happened.

This meant someone had gotten hold of the prophecy.

Well, it wasn't certain that it meant that but that was the only likely outcome.

The fact someone was holding the prophecy wasn't that bad in itself, but Dumbledore knew that only the people a prophecy was about could remove it from the shelf. Meaning either Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort had somehow gotten hold of it.

Both cases would be disastrous.

Voldemort getting a hold of the prophecy was bad for obvious reasons, the most important being that he would have to have his own body back, but if Harry had it, it might even be worse.

The boy was much too young to have his innocence taken away! How would he be able to enjoy life if he knew he had to defeat Voldemort once and for all! Not only that, but if Harry had the prophecy, it means he would have had to sneak out of school to go to the Department of Mysteries. Why he would do that remains unknown to the professor, unless someone had told him about the prophecy. Obviously it had not been him, he highly doubted it was Severus, and the only other alive and sane person who knew of it was the Dark Lord. That meant what he feared had come to pass, the Dark Lord had started implanting images or voices into Harry's mind.

As soon as the brief moment of shock had passed, the elderly headmaster rushed to the machine and checked what was wrong with the prophecy, his carefully placed mask broke and he stood there with a face of extreme shock.

"No," He whispered slowly. "It can't be."

But when he checked that it was working properly everything was fine. So he checked again.

And again.

And again.

But there was still nothing wrong with it.

Finally, Dumbledore accepted the fact that the machine was not, in fact, broken, and the words on the screen describing what had happened to the prophecy were, in fact, correct, even if such a thing hadn't been seen in hundreds of years.

For the screen read,

"This prophecy has been changed."

And those five words were enough to send Dumbledore into shock.

When he finally accepted that it had happened, he pressed a hidden button which revealed a thumb print scanner which revealed a magical signature detector which revealed a screen asking for the password which revealed a wand scanner which revealed another, higher quality magical signature detector which caused the prophecy to be read aloud.

You may think this is a lot of security for one simple prophecy but it meant that if Voldemort ever got a hold of the machine it would be unlikely that he would manage to hear it.

Dumbledore heard the familiar voice of Sybil Trelawney making a prophecy, and was comforted to find it the same; perhaps the screen _had_ been broken? But about half way through it changed, and Dumbledore became afraid of the outcome.

"The one with the power the vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... helped by the one who has lived here before ... fight together or stand alone, the lion, the phoenix, the owl and the fox ... together they will destroy the evil, or unleash a greater one ... a future gone or a future to come ..."

Who was the 'one who has lived here before'? And the animals, who could they be? He had to find out to make sure they were on the light side, what did they mean 'unleash a greater one'? Who was worse than Voldemort?

These were just a few of the questions running through Dumbledore's head. The largest one being,

'Why did the prophecy even change?'

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore decided that this was going to be a very strange year.

He was just getting ready to retire to his chambers to think, when an owl flew in with a package. A note sat tied around the owl's leg.

'This is for all of your help. I don't need it anymore, but I did before. I remember a friend telling me you had always wanted these, but he had never gotten around to sending them, so this is from the both of us.

Merry Christmas.'

He placed the strange note aside and checked for any spells that might be placed on the gift. Finding none, he slowly opened it and lying innocently on the simple gold paper was a pair of neon purple socks with bright phoenixes flying across them.

As Albus Dumbledore sat back, admiring the new socks, he had one final thought before going to his rooms.

"This would be a very interesting year indeed."

**I am so sorry that I took so long in updating! I actually wrote out the next three chapters in my notebook but I never got around to typing them up and then I lost my notebook and I have to write them again :/ Luckily I still vaguely remember what they're about but I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, the next one will be up really soon, I promise. You have the right to throw stuff at me if it's not up within the next 2 weeks. It's the summer holidays now too so I should have more time on my hands but I'm really sorry if something happens and the next one takes too long. **

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the late chapter but the next one should be up soon, and please review, because I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter and I know the prophecy sucked but I didn't know what else to write :/ Ron and Hermione's meeting will come soon, but probably not till the chapter after the next one**

**Please review!**

**~Isy-Potter**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I know I said two weeks till the next chapter and I know it's been more than two weeks but I've decided that I'm never going to post the next chapter. That's right; this story has been discontinued as I don't like how I've written it at all. However, I will be re-writing it under a different pen name. It will be called His Love for Her: Time and Time Again. I'm sorry about the long wait and I'm sorry you have to wait even longer for the first chapter again but I really don't like how I've written this story. When I've posted the first chapter I'll post the link on this story. Once again, I'm sorry that this is not a chapter, but I can't continue writing this story the way I have.

Also, I have a question for you all. Should I make it so Hermione remembers the future too, and because they have a 'soul bond' they can talk in each other's heads? I think it would make this story a bit more interesting but if you guys don't like the idea I probably won't include it.

Sorry


End file.
